RinLen -Innocent-
by Keei.luen
Summary: Kenapa Len sangat menyebalkan? Warn : AU! Typo!


KRIING

"Besok jangan lupa janji kita ya,"

"Tadi Gakupo sensei ngejelasin apa aja? Ketiduran aku,"

"Masa bodo lah sama ulangan besok,"

Dan bla bla bla...

Ayo Rin! Kembali fokus! Ambil pensil dan tulislah sesuatu di kertas!

"Uuh..." aku mengerang pelan lalu kembali menyimpan pensilku di meja. Dan kembali memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hei Rin, belum mau pulang?" Tanya seseorang. Aku menatap orang itu sekilas lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Orang yang terlihat childish itu menatap penasaran secarik kertas yang kutaruh di atas meja.

"Lagi ngapain sih? Daritadi mandang mulu kertas tapi gak ngapa-ngapain," cerewet banget sih ini anak, udah tahu orang lagi berpikir keras malah diganggu.

Sabar Rin.

"Ah, kau lagi nyari ide buat fanfic barumu itu ya?" Tanyanya ceria. Lah, baru inget dia. Kalau udah tahu sana pergi! Lagi pingin fokus ini.

"Santai Rin! Duh, kenapa kau ini nulis fanfic pas lagi pms sih? Serem tau gak?" katanya sambil menaikkan kedua sudut bibirku dan menciptakan sebuah senyuman—masam.

"Aku ga lagi pms Mik! Udah sana pergi! Tuh pacar bodohmu itu udah nunggu daritadi!" Seruku.

Miku pun menoleh ke pintu kelas dan menemukan pacarnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum bodoh ke arah kami. Mengganggu pemandangan banget.

"Ingat Rin, jangan memaksakan diri untuk memikirkan idemu itu! Kan masih banyak waktu... Ya sudah, aku pulang duluan ya Rinrin~ bye bye~" Miku pun pergi dan menarik tangan pacarnya.

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan Miku tadi. Gitu-gitu juga dia adalah sahabat yang baik, apalagi kita sudah bersahabat sejak balita, dan si cengeng itu benar-benar tidak berubah dari dulu.

Nah, Rin, kembali fokus lagi!

Sekarang aku sedang menulis chapter terakhir dan entah kenapa ideku menghilang begitu saja. Hebat banget ya. Udah diniat-niatin dari kemarin eh ternyata ngilang idenya. Bodohnya lagi kenapa kemarin gak ditulis aja di note ya?!

Eh, tapi salahkan saja Kagamine Len yang benar-benar merebut seluruh konsentrasiku kemarin.

Kagamine Len, si pangeran sekolah gila itu kemarin berada di rumahku dan menghancurkan semuanya. Sialnya kenapa aku suka?!

Aku gak suka berada di dekatnya! Bikin jantung gak enak tau ga. Lah, sialnya setelah 3 tahun satu sekolah dengannya aku selalu satu kelas dengannya, dan aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak pernah sebangku dengannya.

Kenapa aku sangat tidak menyukai anak itu? Ck, si anak tengil itu benar-benar aneh. Kadang dia suka menyeringai aneh ke arahku dan suka menarik-narik pita putih yang selalu kupakai dari dulu ini.

Pokoknya dia benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan.

Tetapi, kenapa dia bisa jadi pangeran sekolah sih? Tengil gitu.

Dan aku juga gak suka saat dia dikelilingi oleh para cewek fanatik itu. Bikin berisik tau ga, menyebalkan.

Nah kan.

Kenapa malah mikirin hal lain sih Rin?! Yang dipikirin sih anak tengil itu lagi! Ck, selalu aja begini, kalau sedang memikirkan ide pasti mudah buyar dan malah memikirkan hal lain.

Yosh Rin! Semangat!

"Orang aneh. Tadi aja mukanya cemberut sekarang ceria lagi,"

Tak!

Seketika ujung pensilku patah ketika mendengar suara menyebalkan itu. Baru saja dapat ide yang bagus ada yang gangguin!

"Pergi sana bocah gila," kataku sinis.

Bukannya pergi ia malah membalikkan kursi di depanku dan duduk disitu. Ia tersenyum aneh ke arahku. Ish.

"Ayo pulang bareng,"

"Siapa ya?"

Wajahnya langsung pura-pura cemberut ketika mendengar jawabanku. Tangan kanannya mencubit pipi kiriku pelan dan langsung saja aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. Apa-apaan sih?! Ga enak jantung kan jadinya!

"Wajah cemberutmu itu manis lho, aku makin suka kan,"

"Bodo,"

Aku kembali menulis sesuatu tetapi langsung mencoret-coret tulisanku tadi.

"Kau pergi sana! Mengganggu konsentrasi aja!" Ia terkekeh dengan tam—tengil.

"Emang lagi ngapain sih? Serius banget?"

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Galak banget sih... lagi pms ya?"

Ish, daritadi kenapa sih banyak yang bilang kalau aku ini lagi pms? Emang aku segalak itu ya?

"Rinrin ayo pulang, liat udah jam berapa sekarang? Nanti ibu mertua khawatir lagi," Ia menatapku lurus. Aku mencubit hidungnya pelan.

"Siapa yang kau sebut ibu mertua?!" Seruku sambil membereskan alat-alat tulisku. Len tersenyum tipis melihatku dan bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Ia mengembalikkan posisi kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Ya ibumu kan nanti bakal jadi ibu mertuaku dan tentu aku harus menjaga putrinya ini,"

"Bacot,"

Aku pun ikut mengikutinya berjalan ke luar kelas. Tetapi, saat ia berdiri menungguiku aku lebih memilih untuk berjalan meninggalkannya.

Grep!

Ah! Kenapa wajahku rasanya panas! Kaa-chan aku sakit!

"Tungguin aku dulu napa. Gasabar ya pingin tidur cantik?" dengan cepat kulepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Ia melebarkan senyumannya dan itu malah membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. A-aku gak kuat!

Len mengusap pipiku lembut dan dengan perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya. A-apa-apaan dia?

Dengan wajahnya yang semakin dekat semakin berat juga aku bernafas. Ketika jarak antara wajah kita hanya tinggal 1 jengkal lagi, dengan reflek aku menutup kedua mataku.

"Wajahmu merah banget lho,"

Kedua mataku terbuka dan langsung mendorong tubuhnya, tetapi dengan cepat pula Len menahannya dan malah merangkulku erat.

"Len baka! Baka! BAKA!" Ia terkekeh pelan dan mengusap kepalaku lembut. Ia mengeratkan rangkulannya itu dan membuatku sesak.

"Sesak bocah tengil!"

"Ok, segini udah gak sesak kan? Kau tahu Rin, dengan kita sering melakukan ini maka akan lebih erat pula hubungan kita dan oh, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang cepat itu,"

Plak!

"BACOT!"

.

.

Ada ideee^^ hhaha...#gaklucu

Biasanya suka males ngetik tapi sekarang lagi semangat, yawdah jangan sia-siakan semangat itu

Hiraukan kalimat di atas^^

Ngomong-ngomong makasih yang udah baca ya, kalau ada yang salah bilang aja karena bagaimanapun juga saya hanyalah author yang masih sangat pemula. Jadi mohon bantuannya ya semua (_ _)

Maaf kalau mengecewakan ceritanya^^ hehehe


End file.
